Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Ovation Red Spice.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Ovation Red Spicexe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ashtabula, Ohio and Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely flowering Impatiens cultivars with interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the winter of 1997 of a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri seedling selection designated as code number 95-306-9, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri seedling selection designated as code number 97-1244-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Ovation Red Spice was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Ashtabula, Ohio.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Lompoc, Calif., since August, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. Plants of the new Impatiens differ from the parent selections in plant size and habit, leaf color, and flower size and color.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Ovation Red Spicexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Ovation Red Spicexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit, dense and full plants.
3. Dark green leaves.
4. Freely flowering habit with flowers positioned above or beyond the foliage.
5. Large, red-colored flowers.
6. Tolerant to full sun conditions and low and high temperatures.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the cultivar Danhardkrd, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,143. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Danhardkrd, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were shorter and more mounded (not as upright) than plants of the cultivar Danhardkrd.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had broader leaves than plants of the cultivar Danhardkrd.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Danhardkrd.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Tarawa, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,320. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Tarawa, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were shorter than plants of the cultivar Tarawa.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Tarawa.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Tarawa.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens was darker red than flower color of plants of the cultivar Tarawa.